ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omniversal
THIS SERIES IS BEING REBOOTED AND RENAMED. TO SEE IT IN CONSTRUCTION, GO TO OVZ (IF NOT REDLINKED). Omniversal is a series by Ren that features many of BTFF's Omnitrix Heroes as they all end up in a universe of many creatures,aliens,monsters, all controlled by this biggest villain yet. They have all come from many different universes to here. It was created on 12/20/12. Summary From the creators of BTFF Rap Battles of History, this is the best series, composed of heroes from many other universes, all unexpectedly coming to Omniverse! There's Heroes, Villains, and Aliens! Watch how 20 heroes interact with each other in days and become great friends (or enemies). Welcome to Omniversal!!! Characters and Series Origins 'Heroes' *Ren and Ken (twins) from My Weird Life *Glen from Glen 10 *Ashley from Glen 10 *Marcus from Glen 10 *Ren from Ren X *Speedy from Ren X *Zon from Ren X *Keoff from Hean 10 (doesn't have an Omnitrix, but can duplicate himself) *Cassie from Cassie 12 *Ren Tenneyson from Ren 10:Equinox *Blank from BATO *Pip from BATO *Ahmad from Ahmad 15 *Oussama from Ahmad 15 *Zein (Jetray's Species) from Ahmad 15 *Kai Knight from Kai 10 *Ginny Flame from Kai 10 *Ken Owaz from Chris 12 *Christopher Shane from Chris 12 'Villains' *Ricky Johnson (Human) *Sci's Predatory Alien Collection **BatHunta (EyeBat's natural predator) **Crabdozer (Heatblast's natural predator) **Wal-R Us (Pol-R Bear's natural predator) **Rayosherk (Fishfry's natural predator) **Hackware (Gigablast's natural predator) **Thundoza (Crabon's natural predator) **Whirlflood (Rupture's natural predator) *Nova Hero (doesn't appear often) *Tomas from My Weird Life *Slickfrosty from Glen 10 *Hawt and Kewl from Ren X *Sci from Ren X *Evil Keoff from Hean 10 (cloned, then turned into Evil) *Zuth from Cassie 12 *Tailiz from Cassie 12 *Dark Lord from Kai 10 'Aliens' 'My Weird Life' #Pol-R Bear #RenRobin/KenRobin #Diamondhead #XLR8 #Heatblast #Way Big #Minace #Echo Echo #Nanomech #Jetray 'Ren X' #EyeBat #Gladus #RenRobin #GimBlocker #Minace #Stinkfly #Articguana #Dusty #Double-Pack #Wood-Wind 'Cassie 12' #Corefreeze #Shark Dog #Lavathrend #SpeedGate #Screwhedge #LadyArms #Seagrade #ElectriDlat #Turtlesting #Orcea Bat (doesn't appear often) 'Ren 10:Equinox' #Doppelganger #Shard #All aliens in Omniverse 'BATO' #ElectroCute #Blankmutt #Blop #Hypno-D (doesn't appear often) #IMan #Pinkguin #The Wall #Dragonman #Metaloo #XLR8 'Ahmad 15' #All of the aliens in Omniverse . #Storm 'Glen 10' #Boom Bomb #Insecto #Leaton #Sonic boom #Tricicle #A'Tomic #Night Freak #Gulpa #Snakeslip #Splitson 'Kai 10' #All of the aliens from Ben 10 #Neon #Metalmono #Ice Blade #Xion #Regamon #Letix #Stormfront #Bli Blu Bla 'Chris 12' #Gigablast #Fishfry #Crabon #Rupture Episodes List of Omniversal Episodes Fans If you like the series, become a fan. If I have added your series, you should be a fan too. *THE LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX HAS ARRIVED. 22:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) *It's really,REALLY, REALLY AWESOMELY GOOD!!!1!! I hope Ren DOES finish one ^__^ I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 22:46, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *At first, I thought this was a stupid idea, stupid plot, unconnectable characters.... But now, once I read it, It's AWESOME! -- Ahmad15, signed this, 19:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) btw, I should change my signature... *'Signature' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *Max the Awesome. That's me! 04:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Scootersfood' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Its funny *'Tony Stark: Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with... breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins. Then there's me. ' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) X-MEN of BTFF....but 15 times better. See Also *Omniversal/Gallery Trivia *The series was named Omniversal because Omni means "many" or "all" and the heroes came from many universes. *Ren and Ken are the only twins with Omnitrixes in this episode. *In Ren X, Hawt and Kewl aren't villains, but in this series they are. *There are currently three Rens from three different universes xD. *There are currently 9 Universes (series), 153 aliens (estimated), and 20 heroes. Category:Series